el final narusaku
by Josuchiha
Summary: bueno este fic tambien lo e colgao en naruto101 es de aventuras
1. Chapter 1

El final

Ahí estaba naruto frente a la tumba de yondaime hokage justo después de hablar con jiraiya.

Flash Back

Naruto: jiraiya-sensei tu nunca te as sentido solo?  
Jiraiya: (que raro que me llame así) si muchas veces por que?  
Naruto: porque yo no tengo familia y siempre me e sentido solo como si algo me faltara - respondía al ero-sennin con mucha seriedad.   
Jiraiya: creo que es ora que te enteres de la verdad-decía serio el ero-sennin.  
Naruto: a que te refieres jiraiya-sensei? - preguntaba muy confundido a su sensei.  
Jiraiya: a que tu madre se llamaba Marian y que murió dándote a luz y a que tu padre se llamaba aráis aunque tu lo conocerás como yondaime hokage-le dijo a naruto muy serio.  
Naruto:eso es verdad?   
Jiraiya:si completamente - le dijo muy serio  
Naruto:no podía creérselo el yondaime era su padre se fue corriendo hacia la tumba del yondaime muy confuso por la conversación y al llegar se sentó enfrente de la tumba.

Fin Flash Back

Una pelirosa de ojos verdes estaba buscando a naruto para decirle que le tenia un afecto especial desde que volvieron de la misión en la que derrotaron a hidan y a kakuzu cuando lo vio en la tumba con cara de soledad y de confusión y se acerco a hablar con el.   
Sakura: ola naruto que tal estas?  
Naruto: ola sakura-chan   
Sakura: que haces aquí?  
Naruto empezó a contarle a sakura la conversación que tuvo con jiraiya y se puso a llorar. Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y consoló a naruto, después los dos se dirigieron a Ramen Ichiraku a tomar algo y sakura estaba dispuesta a decirle lo que sentía mañana ya que hoy serían demasiadas emociones para el pobre naruto.  
Después de hablar y comer algo cada uno se fue a su casa por el camino naruto se encontró con hinata y con neji  
Neji: ola naruto  
Hinata: ola naruto-kun se te ve muy deprimido te pasa algo?-le decía un poco sonrojada   
Naruto: ah ola chicos no me pasa nada solo que estoy un poco distraído   
Neji: ah bueno nos tenemos que ir hasta luego naruto  
Hinata: adiós naruto-kun - le decia con su sonrojo tipico  
Naruto: adiós  
Ya en su casa naruto se echo en su cama y se quedo pensando en lo que le había pasado en todo el día se alegro mucho cuando recordó que había quedado con sakura mañana en ichiraku y se durmió una vez en su sueño se le apareció el kiuby  
Kiuby: mocoso, creo que estamos en problemas  
Naruto: porque dices eso estúpido zorro  
Kiuby: porque acabo de ver como desaparece la presencia de rokubi ya solo quedó yo y hachibi creo que lo mejor será averiguar donde está hachibi y unirnos a el  
Naruto: no me jodas ya estoy bastante mal hoy como para que me metas mas problemas - le dijo muy enfadado  
Kiuby: así que al final te as enterado no?  
Naruto: si, acaso tu lo sabías?   
Kiuby: pues claro tonto que te crees? Que soy tonto pero por ahora deberíamos unirnos a hachibi porque nuestra vida esta en juego   
Naruto: para mi es mas importante esto que tu mueras estúpido zorro!!   
Kiuby: cállate mocoso luego hablaremos sobre eso pero akatsuki se mueve muy rápido y si encierran a hachibi tendremos a todos los akatsukis detrás de nosotros  
Naruto: de acuerdo aremos la alianza con hachibi pero déjame dormir   
Kiuby: vale, adiós mocoso  
Naruto: adiós, estúpido zorro


	2. Chapter 2

La cita

Naruto se despertó pensando en lo que le dijo kiuby le había dicho, estaba preocupado pero ahora solo pensaba en encontrarse con jiraiya y en la cita que iba a tener con sakura. Por el camino se encontró con sakura  
Sakura: ola naruto te acuerdas de la cita de hoy no?  
Naruto: ola sakura-chan pues claro que me acuerdo como para no  
Sakura: pues recuérdame a que ora y donde hemos quedado  
Naruto: emm… bueno….   
Sakura: naruto!!!!   
Después de darle unos 20 brutales golpes sakura le recordó que era en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 a las 6 y después irían a Ichiraku "es que no conoce otro sitio" a comer algo.  
Un rato después se encontró al ero-sennin y fue corriendo a hablarle  
Naruto: ero-sennin!!!!  
Jiraiya: ah ola naruto NO ME LLAMES ASI!!! y que quieres?  
Naruto: y encima me lo preguntas… quería saber mas cosas sobre mi padre y porque no se me dijo que mi padre era yondaime hokage  
Jiraiya: pues tu padre era el sensei de kakashi, de obito uchiha y de una chica que se llamaba rin, después de eso se fue a entrenar conmigo durante cinco años y le enseñe el rasengan y firmó el contrato con los sapos al volver a la aldea se presentó a hokage, la verdad no tenia ninguna esperanza de conseguir el puesto creíamos que se lo darían a orochimaru pero sarutobi nos sorprendió a todos al elegir a arashi  
Naruto: y porque no se me dijo que era mi padre?  
Jiraiya: como acababas de nacer se nos ocurrió no decírselo a nadie de la aldea solo de yo y tsunade porque nos lo dijo sarutobi   
Naruto: gracias, me voy a entrenar adiós ero-sennin  
Jiraiya: adiós (no tiene remedio)  
Naruto estuvo entrenando durante unas dos oras después se fue a Ichiraku a comer ya que tenía muchísima hambre "no me extraña si es que con esos entrenamientos yo ya estaría muerto" donde se encontró a cierto sensei con una cicatriz   
Naruto: viejo un tazón bien cargado de ramen  
Viejo: ahora naruto  
Iruka: ola naruto hacía mucho que no te veía como as estado?   
Naruto: ola iruka-sensei he estado bien y tu?  
Iruka: no me puedo quejar, por cierto que vas a hacer hoy?  
Naruto: bueno… tengo una cita con sakura-chan   
Iruka: así que al final lo has conseguido estoy muy orgulloso de ti   
Naruto: gracias iruka-sensei "le respondió mientras se ponía los brazos detrás del cuello"  
Ayame: aquí esta el ramen!  
Naruto: gracias ayame-nechan  
Naruto se terminó el ramen con una velocidad supersónica   
Naruto: bueno adiós  
Iruka: adiós naruto. Espera naruto la cuenta!!!!  
De camino a casa de naruto el kiuby molestaba a naruto  
Kiuby: mocoso espero que no se te halla olvidado en el peligro que estamos   
Naruto: cállate estúpido zorro no se me ha olvidado eso ya lo veremos mañana hoy estoy ocupado  
Kiuby: ocupado? Salir con esa chica para ti es estar ocupado?  
Naruto: pues si y como te he dicho cállate y lo hablaremos mañana si no quieres que me enfade   
Kiuby: de acuerdo pero como se te olvide te mato mocoso adiós   
Naruto: adiós estúpido zorro  
Mas tarde se vistió bien y fue a ver a sakura al campo de entrenamiento pero se encontró con el ero-sennin  
Jiraiya: ola naruto tengo unas cosas de tu padre se supongo que querrás pásate por la oficina de la hokage mas tarde  
Naruto: ola, de acuerdo pero no me molestes que ahora tengo una cita con sakura-chan  
Jiraiya: ya lo se me lo dijo tsunade bueno adiós y suerte  
Naruto: adiós  
Cuando al fin llegó al campo de entrenamiento vio a sakura entrenando   
Naruto: ola sakura-chan  
Sakura: ola naruto  
Naruto: sakura-chan entrenamos un rato?  
Sakura: de acuerdo naruto pero no llores si te hago daño  
Naruto: lo mismo digo   
Estuvieron entrenando dos horas y después se fueron a Ichiraku a comer algo  
Naruto: viejo dos tazones de ramen  
Viejo: valla veo que vienes bien acompañado eh naruto  
Naruto: bueno… jeje   
Ayame: nuestro naruto se esta haciendo grande ya nos viene con la novia   
Durante unos 15 minutos de discusión con Ayame sobre si era su novia o no les sirvieron el ramen y se lo comieron bastante despacio para la velocidad de naruto después naruto acompañó a sakura a su casa ya en el portal de su casa se deciden despedir   
Sakura: naruto hay algo que quiero decirte  
Naruto: que es sakura-chan?  
Sakura: bueno… pues que desde la última misión… (Inner: va comételo entero)  
Naruto: que pasa desde la última misión?  
Sakura: pues… me has empezado a   
Naruto: a que sakura-chan?  
Sakura: a gustar   
Naruto no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando primero sakura le invita a salir y ahora esto estaba en un estado de shock  
Naruto: sakura-chan tú también me gustas desde siempre te he amado durante estos largos años en los que tu no me correspondías ese amor era un infierno pero ahora me siento muchísimo mejor  
Después le dio un beso lleno de pasión que deseaba desde hacía tantos años que ya ni se podían contar  
Naruto: sakura-chan quedamos mañana?  
Sakura: de acuerdo naruto a que hora y donde?  
Naruto: a las 5 en el monte hokage  
Sakura: de acuerdo adiós  
Naruto: adiós sakura-chan  
Y así termino la cita de naruto y de camino a casa se acordó de ir a la oficina de tsunade a por las cosas de su padre

Las cosas del yondaime

Naruto fue corriendo a la oficina de la hokage por el camino se encontró a unos ninjas  
Ninja1: danos el dinero y no te haremos nada  
Ninja2: pero si no nos lo das te tendremos que matar y eso seria una pena no niñito  
Naruto: con quien te crees que estáis hablando tontos?   
Ninja1: ahora te la as cargado  
Los ninjas se abalanzaron sobre naruto quien utilizo el kage bunshin (clones de sombra) para derrotarlos salieron unos 4 narutos que atacaron a los ninjas y los derrotaron a todos los ninjas  
Cuando llego a la oficina de tsunade le recibió de una manera muy especial  
Tsunade: quien es a estas horas?  
Naruto: tsunade-obachan soy naruto  
Tsunade: te he dicho que no me llames así!!!!   
Tras unos cuantos golpes que serían capaces de romper todos los huesos del cuerpo siguieron hablando  
Tsunade: debes haber venido a por las cosas de tu padre no?  
Naruto: así es  
Tsunade: tómalas  
Tsunade le entrego una katana, un traje, y un rollo de técnicas   
Naruto: gracias tsunade-obachan adiós  
Tsunade: NARUTO!!!!   
Al llegar a su casa naruto inspecciono la katana tenía un brillo verde bastante raro, después se puso con el traje era muy bonito y largo entonces se dio cuenta de que el traje ya lo había visto en las fotos y al final miró el rollo en el que ponía: hiraishin no jutsu lo abrió y se puso a leerlo, ponía:   
"para naruto espero que algún día logres aprender esta técnica porque a mi me costo mucho hacerla  
Te quiere, arashi, tu padre"  
Mas las instrucciones para aprender esta técnica naruto se sentía bien al saber que su padre lo quería se fue a dormir pensando en que ya aprendería la técnica mañana.  
A la mañana siguiente naruto se vistió con el traje del yondaime y equipado con la katana se dirigió a Ichiraku donde se encontró con jiraiya al cual le sorprendió lo que se parecía naruto al yondaime con esa ropa  
Naruto: viejo un tazón de ramen  
Viejo: de acuerdo naruto  
Jiraiya: ola naruto veo que te has puesto las ropas de arashi  
Naruto: me favorece ero-sennin?  
Jiraiya: si y NO TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!!!!!   
Naruto: bueno que mas da  
Ayame: aquí tienes el tazón de ramen, naruto se te ve muy guapo así  
Naruto: gracias ayame-nechan   
Jiraiya: y porque te has traído la katana a Ichiraku?  
Naruto: porque luego voy a entrenar, bueno hasta luego  
Jiraiya: adiós naruto  
Viejo: la cuenta tome  
Jiraiya: (naruto me a hecho pagar la cuenta me las pagará)  
En el campo de entrenamiento se encontró con hinata la cual se sorprendió del aspecto de naruto  
Hinata: ola naruto-kun se te ve muy bien con esa ropa  
Naruto: ola hinata gracias   
Hinata: acaso esa ropa no era la del yondaime naruto-kun?  
Naruto: si pero como el yondaime era mi padre me la han dado junto a esta katana y este rollo que contiene la técnica mas poderosa del yondaime  
Hinata no creía lo que escuchaba naruto el hijo del mayor héroe de konoha demasiado para ella que se desmayó al instante   
Naruto: hinata, hinata! (ya se ha vuelto a desmayar esta chica es muy raro aunque el shock que se habrá llevado…)  
Naruto estaba entrenando con la katana y sus clones cuando vio a sakura   
Naruto: sakura-chan!!!!  
Sakura: ola naruto  
Después se dieron un beso apasionado y se pusieron a entrenar durante un rato   
Sakura: naruto y esa ropa?  
Naruto: me la ha dado ero-sennin igual que la katana  
Sakura: te veo muy guapo así (Inner: nos lo vamos a comer enterito!!!!)  
Naruto: gracias sakura-chan  
Después se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas cuando naruto se encuentra con alguien alto, joven que tenía el pelo moreno  
¿?¿?¿?: eh tu ven aquí?  
Naruto: que quieres?  
Kiuby: mocoso es el  
Naruto: a quien te refieres?  
Kiuby: a mi hermano


	3. Chapter 3

Joseph y la partida

Naruto: (quien dices que es?)  
Kiuby: el jinchuruki de mi hermano hachibi no orochi  
¿?¿?: estarás enterado ya de quien soy no?   
Naruto: se el jinchuruki de hachibi no?  
¿?¿?: así es, pero prefiero que me llames Joseph  
Naruto: de acuerdo Joseph yo también iba a buscarte por lo de akatsuki y que solo quedamos tu y yo como únicos bijuus  
Joseph: eso ya lo se pero que sepas que no me alió con débiles así que tendrás que pelear conmigo en un combate   
Naruto: por eso no ahí problema, pero si te mato no te quejes  
Joseph: te debes de creer la ostia no? Porque ya también creo que soy la ostia asi que tenemos problemas  
Y entonces Joseph se tiró a por naruto, el cual esquivo el golpe por los pelos, después naruto crea 5 copias que se dirigen hacia Joseph quien las derrota enseguida, para contraatacar con los dragones de tierra y darle dos de pleno a naruto, quien explotó y se transformo en un tronco utilizando el kawarimi, de pronto Joseph saca 5 colas formadas de chacra de su espalda  
Naruto: espera que haces utilizando el poder de hachibi? Se puede descontrolar!!!  
Joseph: es que no puedes controlar el poder de kiuby? Te he visto buenos movimientos pero si no controlas el poder de tu bijuu lo pasarás mal con los de akatsuki  
Naruto: pues explícame como lo domino?   
Joseph: de acuerdo pero si te vienes a entrenar conmigo dos años   
Naruto: QUE!!!!!! No puedo acabo de conseguir novia y sería demasiado para mi  
Joseph: hazlo que quieras pero yo no puedo quedarme aquí y enseñarte a controlar ese poder mas algunas técnicas que te enseñare te llevará dos años mas o menos  
Kiuby: mocoso hazlo así podré hablar con hachibi  
Naruto: (no quiero piensa en sakura-chan)  
Kiuby: este tío tiene poder de sobra si estamos cerca de el no nos pasará nada  
Naruto: (al menos deja que se lo pregunte a sakura-chan)  
Kiuby: de acuerdo pero no iremos diga que si o diga que no  
Joseph: bueno y que? Ya lo has decidido?  
Naruto: primero le preguntaré a mi novia  
Tsunade: NARUTO!!!!!!!!   
Naruto: y ahora que querrá?  
Tsunade: se puede saber que hacías? Muchos aldeanos me han informado de que el zorro de nueve colas se había manifestado!!!!  
Naruto: no era yo, era Joseph  
Joseph: exacto, ola soy Joseph el jinchuruki de hachibi no orochi  
Tsunade: encantada, soy tsunade la hokage  
Naruto: bueno yo me voy a hablar con sakura-chan sobre eso, adiós Joseph, tsunade-obachan  
Tsunade: QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!!!!! Bueno y a que se refería con hablar sobre eso?  
Joseph: quiero que se venga conmigo ha entrenar porque me tendré que ir dentro de poco y no sabe como controlar al kiuby  
Tsunade: QUE!!!!! Bueno si no hay otra elección de acuerdo le dejaré irse durante dos años si tardáis mas le destierro  
Joseph: de acuerdo, bueno adiós  
Con sakura y naruto  
Naruto: ola sakura-chan!!  
Sakura: ola naruto  
Después de saludarse con un beso naruto le informó de lo que le dijo Joseph y de cómo controlaba el poder de hachibi  
Sakura: no quiero que te vallas naruto!!!"decía llorando encima de naruto"  
Naruto: lo siento sakura-chan pero volveré en dos años no te olvides  
Sakura: como podría olvidarte naruto? Y cuando te irás de la aldea?  
Naruto: me iré mañana a las 3  
Sakura: de acuerdo estaré allí  
A la mañana siguiente naruto se encontraba en la puerta con Joseph, hinata, shikamaru, chouji, neji, kiba y lee  
Lee: adiós naruto cuando vuelvas quiero ver tu llama de la juventud en su resplandor máximo  
Shikamaru: que problemáticas son las despedidas, bueno que te lo pases bien  
Hinata: a…adiós naruto-kun   
Neji: adiós y cuídate  
Kiba: adiós cara zorro  
Chouji: adiós naruto espero que vuelvas de una pieza  
Naruto: adiós a todos "decía un poco cabizbajo"  
De repente apareció sakura corriendo hacía la puerta   
Sakura: naruto!!!!  
Naruto: sakura-chan!!!!   
Después se abrazaron y se besaron a la ora de la ida de naruto todo el mundo estaba triste


	4. Chapter 4

El retorno

Ya habían pasado los dos años y tsunade estaba desesperada porque naruto viniera cuando ve dos sombras caminando por konoha, una se parecía demasiado al yondaime hokage y tenía una katana y el otro tenía el pelo negro y era un poco mas alto que el anterior  
Tsunade:(es posible que el sea yondaime)yondaime!!   
Las sombras desaparecieron y se pusieron detrás de tsunade   
¿?¿?:pero se tenemos aqui ha tsunade-obachan  
tsunade:que?naruto?   
naruto:asi que te has dado cuenta eh?hacia cuanto tiempo que no te veia tsunade-obachan  
tsunade se tiró a abrazar a naruto mientras lloraba   
tsunade:naruto,hacia mucho tiempo que no te veia   
naruto:ya paso (como se ha puesto por volver a verme)  
joseph:bueno naruto supongo que querras ver a tu novia no?  
naruto:es verdad,tsunade donde esta sakura?  
tsunade:bueno antes de nada quiero que hagas un combate para ver cuanto has mejorado  
naruto:de acuerdo pero que sea rapidito  
tsunade llevo a naruto al estadio donde estaban los miembros del consejo los cuales decidieron que naruto pasaria a jounin si derrotaba a 3 jounins que ellos eligieran naruto acepto y vio que los jounins eran algo familiares  
naruto:cejas encrespadas!!!,neji!!! y kakashi-sensei!!!   
kakashi:ola naruto, cuanto tiempo  
lee:naruto tu llama de la juventud arde mas que nunca!!!!!   
neji:que gusto verte naruto  
naruto:ola chicos parece que tendre que pelear con ustedes  
lee:asi es y no esperes compasion  
naruto:ya lo se  
naruto formó 2 clones y cada uno fue a por un jounin los cuales creian que derrotarian facil a los clones pero la verdad era una pelea muy reñida el original iva a por kakashi el cual se defendia como podia hasta que naruto se harto  
naruto y clones:hiraishin no jutsu(tecnica del dios del trueno volador)   
kakashi:donde has aprendido esa tecni...  
kakashi no pudo terminar la frase por que naruto le dio un monton de patadas y puñetazos a una velocidad que ni siquiera el sharingan podia ver  
naruto:sois buenos pero no creo que aguanteis esto  
y a naruto le salieron 4 colas de la espalda pero no perdio la razon seguia pensando como antes y en poquisimo tiempo acabo con los jounins  
naruto:mpft y yo que creia que tendria que utilizar alguna tecnica de kiuby  
a naruto le desaparecieron las colas y tsunade le felicito por ser el nuevo jounin de la villa oculta de la hoja  
tsunade:enorabuena naruto eres el nuevo jounin y dentro de un mes se haran las pruebas a anbu creo que deberias presentarte y por cierto muy bueno tu control del kiuby  
naruto:gracias tsunade creo que lo hare y donde esta sakura?  
tsunade:creo que en ichiraku y te tiene que decir una cosa naruto

en ichiraku:

sakura: viejo un tazon  
viejo: aora mismo  
joseph: otro para mi  
viejo: de acuerdo  
sakura se quedo en shock al ver a joseph aqui sabia que si el estaria tambien lo estaria naruto  
sakura: jo...joseph?   
joseph: asi es tu eres la novia de naruto no?  
sakura: bueno por decirlo asi pero le tengo que decir algo  
joseph: y que es?  
sakura se lo susurro en la oreja  
joseph: eso no le ara ninguna gracia  
sakura: ya   
en ese momento entra naruto  
naruto: sakura-chan!!!!   
naruto se lanzo a abrazarla llorando  
naruto: hacia mucho que no te veia, te e extrañado tanto!!   
sakura: naruto yo tambien te e echado de menos y ahi algo que quiero decirte   
naruto: y que es?  
sakura: estoy saliendo con lee


End file.
